capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
MegaMan.EXE
MegaMan.EXE is the main protagonist of the Mega Man Battle Network series of role-plating games. He is a NetNavi, a sentient computer program with artificial intelligence designed to be an assistant for the operator that resides in his or her Personal Terminal, abbreviated as "PET". Story In the original Mega Man Battle Network game, MegaMan has been Lan Hikari's virtual partner for some time, in a world where NetNavis are essential to everyday life. At the beginning of the game, MegaMan's main goal in life seems to be to wake Lan up for school each morning. When the threat of World Three seizes upon their small town, however, the two rise to the challenge of eradicating its evils from the cyberworld. It is revealed at the end of the first game that MegaMan is more than just a typical Navi. The reason why he is so talented and works so well with Lan is because of his tragic origins - a young Yuichiro Hikari had long desired to create the "perfect" Navi and theorized that by combining human DNA with modern technology, he could create one that worked in complete sync with its creator, though he had not yet succeeded. At that time, he became the father of two twin boys, Lan, the younger brother, and Hub, the older. Upon birth, Hub was diagnosed with a rare heart condition known as HBD, and his chances of survival were slim. In order to save his son's life, Yuichiro used Hub's DNA, converted into data, for the creation of the first perfect Custom Navi. From this project, MegaMan.EXE came into existence. Since Hub's DNA would be identical to that of his partner, there was the possibility that they would end up being completely synchronized and thus feel each other's pain. That would have made Hub completely useless as a Net Navi. In order to resolve this problem, Yuichiro altered Hub's DNA by 0.001%. In the first game, the program Hub.BAT rewrites the fraction that he had changed in order for MegaMan's life to be saved, thus enabling Lan and MegaMan to become synchronized completely. A gameplay effect made it so that in every subsequent game, Megaman would not heal wounds immediately after battle. This plot device is not used again until Mega Man Battle Network 3, but MegaMan's true identity as Hub is usually mentioned at least once per game, and in Mega Man Battle Network 5 (as well as on the HubBatch chip in Battle Network 6), we see an "under-the-armor" version of MegaMan that seems to reflect what Hub might have looked like had he gone on living as a human. In Mega Man Battle Network 6, Lan and Hub discover one of the latest inventions designed to bring the cyberworld and the real world closer together - the CopyBot. A CopyBot allows the user to jack a Navi into it, matching its structure to resemble the Navi in question. In other words, it connects to a Navi's senses and allows the program to move around the real world - the Navi program itself becomes the brain. When a Navi is inside a CopyBot, however, it cannot deploy weapons unless an inhibition unit is removed, and the Navi only has the strength of an average human adult. At the end of the game, it is explained that, twenty years after the events in Battle Network 6, MegaMan is spending most of his time in the real world - the world he "missed so much." Dark MegaMan During a fight against ShadeMan.EXE in Mega Man Battle Network 4, MegaMan is forced to use a Dark Chip (a powerful chip that increases a NetNavi's power beyond its limits, but destroys the Navi's connection with its NetOp) and his Dark Soul is born. Throughout the game, MegaMan is forced to resist or succumb to the temptation of using Dark Chips. Dark MegaMan appears as an apparition created by Duo.EXE, extracted from MegaMan to test him and see if he is strong enough to conquer the darkness within himself. MegaMan fights his Dark Soul and triumphs. Dark MegaMan then disappears, with Duo commenting that MegaMan only suppressed the darkness instead of destroying it. Dark MegaMan appears at the end of Black Earth 2, brought out by the Mirror of Truth. When MegaMan defeats it again, he is awarded a pair of programs for the Navi Customizer. Other appearances MegaMan.EXE is an unlockable playable character in Onimusha Blade Warriors and also makes minor side-quest appearances in Mega Man Star Force and Konami's Boktai 2. MegaMan.EXE also appeared in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (along with X, Volnutt and Geo, and Bass and Proto Man in the latter game) as part of the original Mega Man's Final Smash attack. See also * Mega Man * Mega Man X * MegaMan Volnutt * Mega Man (Star Force) * Bad Box Art Mega Man Gallery For more of this character, see their gallery. Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters